


The Prince's Bath

by digthewriter



Series: The Canon!AU Challenge [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:37:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur wants Merlin to bathe him. Part two of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1083535">In Arthur's Chambers</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prince's Bath

Merlin carried two giant vessels of hot water from the kitchens back to the Prince's chambers. His private bath necessitated hot water, even though Merlin knew that the weather outside allowed Arthur to simply swim in the lake to clean himself.  
  
Merlin walked into the private chambers breathlessly, huffing, afraid that he might have spilled. He couldn't be too careful using magic around Arthur, especially when he was in one of his moods.  
  
He saw Arthur waiting in the tub with his head resting back on the surface of it. He was stark naked and Merlin almost tripped. It wasn't like he hadn't seen the Prince that way before, but, he just didn't expect it. Usually, Arthur waited for Merlin to leave before he undressed for the bath.  
  
Arthur opened an eye and looked at Merlin. "What are you waiting for?"  
  
Merlin poured the water in the tub slowly as he tried not to lose the grip on the vessel.  
  
"Faster, Merlin," Arthur commanded.  
  
"Yes, sire." Merlin went to grab the other vessel and Arthur moved a bit to be in the middle of the small tub. Merlin poured the hot water on Arthur's back and Arthur groaned with satisfaction. The noise sent a jolt to Merlin's cock and he almost slipped and fell in the tub on top of Arthur.  
  
"Grab the cloth," Arthur said. "I want you to massage my back."  
  
"I'm sorry?" Merlin flustered when he heard Arthur give him his directive. "You want me to come in—in the water."  
  
Arthur turned to glare at Merlin. "Do you really want me to repeat myself with such a simple instruction?" Arthur said as he sneered at Merlin.  
  
"My clothes—"  
  
"Well, they'll either get wet or you'll need to remove them."  
  
"Oh." Merlin stood up for a moment as Arthur was still frowning at him. "He removed his scarf, then his shirt, and turned to undo his trousers." He let out a sigh of relief when Arthur turned around again and started to splash the water on himself.  
  
Naked, and a bit aroused, Merlin got in the hot water behind Arthur and grabbed the cloth. He wet the cloth and began to rub it in circular motion on Arthur's back.  
  
Arthur moaned again. "Lower," he whispered.  
  
Merlin tried to step back a few inches from Arthur as he moved his hand lower on Arthur's back. He didn't want his erection to accidentally bump into Arthur's leg.  
  
"Rub my shoulders," Arthur instructed and Merlin nearly well panicked. What was he supposed to do now?  
  
Arthur placed his hands on the edge and leaned down, expecting, Merlin thought, for Merlin to start rubbing his shoulders.  
  
Merlin placed the cloth on the edge and grabbed Arthur's shoulders and squeezed them. He _knew_ Arthur could feel Merlin's cock rubbing up on Arthur's thigh.  
  
When Arthur didn't react right away, Merlin began to grip Arthur's shoulders harder. Maybe he didn't notice, and Merlin eased up, concentrating on his task.  
  
"Are you hard, Merlin?" Arthur asked, softly.  
  
"I'm sorry?" Merlin mumbled.  
  
Arthur let go of the edge of the tub and turned to look at Merlin. His gaze left Merlin nearly breathless.  
  
"Are. You. Hard?" Arthur asked, emphasising on every word in his question.  
  
Merlin's moved his head down in embarrassment before he uttered a "Yes, sire."  
  
As he was looking down, his gaze fell upon Arthur's cock and he looked up into Arthur's eyes with shock. Arthur was hard.  
  
"Good," Arthur said. "I was worried about having to work hard to seduce you."  
  
"Sire..."  
  
Arthur leaned in to kiss Merlin and pulled him in completely, placing his hand on Merlin's lower back. Their erections glided together in the hot water and Merlin let out a low moan.  
  
"Want you..." Merlin whispered into Arthur's ear as Arthur had grabbed Merlin's waist and was grinding their erections together.  
  
"How long?" Arthur asked, grabbing Merlin's arse and squeezing it. He jerked his hips towards Merlin who grabbed Arthur's cock and began stroking it. "Why didn't you say anything?"  
  
"Sire, I..."  
  
"Shut up, Merlin," Arthur said, then kissed Merlin again. He teased Merlin's hole with his finger, and Merlin hissed.  
  
"Where's the bath oil?" Arthur asked, his hot breath causing Merlin to nearly come undone.  
  
"There... _there_..." Merlin whimpered as he pointed towards the direction of the water vessels.  
  
"Get it," Arthur ordered. Merlin turned to grab the phial of oil and he heard a small splash. A moment later, he realised that Arthur had gotten down to his knees and he spread Merlin's cheeks apart, pushing his tongue in.  
  
"Arthur!" Merlin groaned with surprise and a sort of pleasure he'd never felt before. "Fuck," he whispered as it was now he who grabbed the edge of the tub and hung his head low, leaning down. His wildest dreams were coming true. Arthur wanted him, and wasn’t afraid to express his desire.


End file.
